Gelato
by LyreBirdV
Summary: He'd definately go back to that place, even if it only was for him.


**A/N- Hello, this is my second one-shot! It's GermanyXItaly **

**Notices- YAOI! If you don't like it, don't read it! This story can either be taken up as a romance or a friendship story, whichever you want. I originally planned this as a romance.**

**Also, there will be death, but not in excruciating detail, just a mention of it.**

**This is an AU. These two aren't countries in this one-shot as they can die.**

**Human names are used.**

**And last but not least-**

**ENJOY THE SHOW.**

**Gelato**

Ludwig was sitting at the Ice-Cream parlour, which was just rebuilt, eating some delicious Gelato.

Earlier, when he saw this place, he was struck with a feeling of remembrance, and for once; he just had to indulge in the feeling. The thoughts of the first time he was here entering his head.

_Feliciano was just begging him to go with him to go and get some Gelato._

"_Please Luddy? I won't ask again! Just this once?"_

_Even though the German soldier knew this wouldn't be the last time, he didn't want to hear the nagging of the little Italian, despite his cowardice, the guy could get persistent when it comes to food._

"_Ja, ve can go, could you just stop nagging?"_

_The Italian did a little happy dance, and dragged the German outside._

Ludwig wondered what would have happened if he didn't agree, maybe then things would be better.

_They walked over to the new shop that opened, it seemed to be an Ice-cream parlour, with a strange name too "Lecca-Gusto-Amore". Feliciano had told him earlier that it meant "Lick-Taste-Love" in Italian. He could never grasp why they would give it a name that could easily be taken as something vulgar, but it didn't seem as if Feliciano minded._

Ludwig half-smiled at the thought, the small shops name never changed, even now he still thought that the name provoked many thoughts that should not be there, but he was okay with that, after all, this is the shop Feliciano liked most.

_Ludwig felt cold air hit him as soon as he entered the shop with Feliciano. The whole place had a timeless feel to it with colourful chairs and tables, laughing clients and workers, soft melodies playing in the background and gelato everywhere. Feliciano looked like he was in Heaven the moment he entered the place. Before Ludwig could even comprehend what was going on Feliciano had already picked out a table and was now looking at the different flavours this place with a weird name had to offer._

Ludwig smiled a little, remembering Feliciano's enthusiasm back then. The shop still held the same feeling, with the same wallpaper, and the same chairs and tables, with the same classical Italian background music, the only difference is that there aren't as many clients as there was back then, and there are even less workers, and Feliciano wasn't with him…

"_Well, have you two handsome boys decided what you want yet?" A waitress asked them, her hair has bits of grey in them and she's developing freckles of old age, but she is very friendly and patient towards the two, especially towards the boy with the big innocent brown eyes and a curl that couldn't be tamed no matter what. "I'll take Stracciatella, what about you Luddy?" "I'll just take a Vanilla flavour please." With that information the old waitress was off._

He never did find out what it meant, but he remembered seeing chocolate chips in the Gelato.

"_Isn't this great, Luddy?" Feliciano asked with a half-eaten ice-cream in his one hand and a closed-eyes smile on his face. He seemed to be enjoying his time, so Ludwig didn't mind doing this with him. He took another lick of his plain-flavoured Gelato when they both heard a loud BANG!_

_Feliciano ducked for cover when a masked man walked in and yelled "Get down on the floor or I'll shoot!" Ludwig went down on the floor right where Feliciano is, holding the little Italians hand. He could see the scared look on Feliciano's face._

Ludwig winced; he should never have done what he did, but he didn't regret holding his hand.

"_What do we have here? A couple of skew boys?" Ludwig wanted to hit the person so badly, but he didn't bring his weapons, and this person had two pistols with him, he'd be damned if he said anything. More people with masks over their faces walked in. Feliciano looked ready to cry._

"_Look here boys! A couple of homosexuals! Ahaha, how pathetic!" The man said as he kicked Feliciano in the side, Ludwig stood up and pushed the guy. "Don't you dare touch him!" Ludwig yelled at the person. "Hey! I said down on the floor!"_

Maybe he should have listened.

"_No! I von't listen to some cowardly bastard who needs to put on a mask just so he could feel powerful!" Ludwig punched the guy in the face._

_The other four guys ran towards Ludwig. Feliciano stood up as well._

Ludwig still can't understand why Feliciano stood up.

_Feliciano stood in front of Ludwig, one of the four guys fired a shot._

_They fired the shot towards Ludwig…_

_The moment Feliciano went in front of him…_

For a moment, Ludwig thought how this place doesn't smell like blood anymore.

"_I've always loved you, Ludwig."_

As the old waitress came towards Ludwig to ask for his order, she gave him a sad smile.

After all…

Ludwig would be eating Gelato alone from now on…

**A/N- Soooooo, how was it? Constructive criticism is much appreciated! Please review! Thanks!**


End file.
